Modern video surveillance systems typically include digital cameras configured to communicate digital signals to video servers and monitoring/storage stations. In many systems, the digital video signals are transported over dynamic network environments and/or to diverse destinations. By way of example, video surveillance systems designed to monitor a large campus or compound (e.g., university, etc.) may stream digital video signals from multiple buildings/areas to a central security office. Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide variable bit-rate signals to accommodate changing network environments and/or different end-point devices.